wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglepedia Fanon:Let's Wiggle
"Let's Wiggle" is a fanmade Wiggles video similar to Wiggly Play Time. This features the episodes Murray's Shirt, Funny Greg, and Jeff the Mechanic combined into one. Unlike the original versions of the episodes, this the 3rd song of the episode is moved, going inbetween the Henry the Octopus segment and Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show, so no two songs play in a row. Each segment's intro is removed as well as the Kindergarten Text Types/Kaz the Cat scenes. Numbers Rhumba and Baby Baluga are replaced with Wake Up Jeff! and The Chase, and the live version of Get Ready to Wiggle is included as a bonus at the end. Song List #We're Ready To Wiggle (Intro) #Wake Up Jeff! #The Monkey Dance #Henry the Octopus #Hot Potato (Live) #The Chase #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword (Live) #Captain Feathersword #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Pufferbillies #Henry's Dance (Instrumental) (Credits music) Plot TV Series 1 Intro Fade Transition Song 1 - Wake Up Jeff! Flower Transition The Wiggles were having a barbecue outside of the front yard with there friends. Murray was getting the cups, plates and mustard to bring outside but suddenly he carried so much and he makes a mess on his shirt with the mustard while he was carrying it in hes right arm, but it was a bit too much stuff, so he tries to look in the Wiggle box with stuff that he keeps hes special red Wiggle shirts but there we're no more clean red shirts in the box and he then he tries the Hawaiian shirt or the black jumper but the day is hot that he put on the Hawaiian shirt. When he went to see the other Wiggles and the friends, they don't recognize him with out the red shirt on. In real life if he is wearing another shirt, they will understand him but kids when there young don't recognize any of the Wiggles with out the colour shirts. He doesn't know what it was and then he knew that it was the shirt that was the problem. He tried to make them understand that he is Murray. First he did the guitar out of "Get Ready To Wiggle" but they say that Murray can teach him guitar lessons and then he did the dance that he always does but it did not work but he tried to say that its him but Anthony said where is Murray? And Greg said I haven't seen him for a while, he asked Captain Feathersword and Dorothy if they know him but they still don't know him and Dorothy had a rose petal sandwich. Murray said what am I going to do and Captain Feathersword is telling Wags its all in the arm action Wags, my boy. Trust the Captain. Then Captain Feathersword threw the ball to try and show Wags to catch it by doing the arm action but he was reading the newspaper of K-9 Times and now it was moving everywhere around the front yard and then the ball was heading straight to the window were its the one near Jeff and Captain Feathersword got worried that its going to break the window but it went back and it went pass Greg, Anthony and Dorothy and then it bumped into another shirt that is Murray's which was. Then Murray just realized that he washed another red shirt and put it on the clothes line to dry and he put it on when he went back outside and then they recognize that its Murray now. When Murray said that he did not want the Hawaiian shirt anymore, he throw it away and it landed on Jeff when he woke up, when he woke up the Wiggles did not recognize that it was Jeff this time and Murray said have you seen Jeff? And the whole thing starts all over again when Jeff gave a huh? in the sequence. Paw Transition Song 2 - The Monkey Dance Snail Transition Henry is so excited about something that he forgot where his shoes are. Oh, he's wearing them. A little fish comes by and sees that Henry is packing stuff in a basket. Jacques the Shark comes by as well, and says hello, but Henry is too busy to reply. Jacques blows his saxophone loudly but Henry doesn't hear it. The little fish asks Jacques what Henry is doing, and Jacques replies he's packing for a picnic. Then Henry looks up and acknowledges his friends, saying that he was going to go to the undersea mountain and have a picnic, but it's much more fun if he goes with his friends, so he invites them. Jacques and the little fish help Henry pack, and board the Octomobile, but the Octomobile is too heavy. Henry decides to have the picnic on his front yard, and they all have a good time there Star Transition Song 3 - Henry the Octopus Number Transition The whole place is a mess. Captain Feathersword tells Wags, after a long leading speech, declares that Wags should have obedience lessons. And to help out with that, Captain has bought an Acme Obedience Kit, which contains a whistle. Captain says if he blows this whistle, Wags will do whatever he wants, like cleaning up this mess. Captain blows the whistle but nothing happens. Captain goes looking for the manual, when Wags takes the whistle and blows it. Captain stands up stunned and says, "I am an obedient pirate; I must clean up this mess." After the Captain cleans up the area, Wags blows the whistle again and swaps the whistle with the Captain's broom. Captain is back to normal and is impressed that Wags has cleaned the place! He tells Wags he can rest for a few minutes before making the Captain's lunch. Wags gets the whistle again and blows it. Captain walks over and makes Wags a bone sandwich. Red and Yellow Transition *'Song 4': Hot Potato - Concert Version Blocks Transition Greg feels sick and has lost his sense of humor. The Doctor says that "Laughter is the best medicine". Anthony, Murray and Jeff tried everything from preparing Greg's seat next to a funny clock to making funny faces to tickling him to telling funny jokes to performing funny stunts and even trying help at least smile. But then Dorothy did a very silly thing to the other Wiggles. What she did is that she started tapping them on the back and before they could see who it was, she ducked so they couldn't see her. It was so funny, it finally gave Greg his humor back and proved it to the doctor. Flower Transition *'Song 5': The Chase Numbers Transition Henry and everyone else spend the day by talking in rhyme. *'Song 6': Ooh It's Captain Feathersword - Concert Version Paint Rollers Transition It was another and beautiful day at the beach. Wags The Dog and Captain Feathersword are hanging out with each other over there. The sun was shining lovely and the waves at the beach are pretty big. Captain Feathersword told Wags that it's not safe to go swimming, but it was a lovely day in the sun, so he told Wags to sit back in his chair and have a little relax. Wags wanted to go for a swim, so he tried to get Captain Feathersword's attention to him by digging sand onto him and he told him to stop because he wanted a rest in the sun, so he had a rest in the sun with his eyes closed. Wags wanted to play a trick on him by tapping him on the shoulder one to another and did it crazy at the end of it. Captain Feathersword wanted to have a rest and he told him to have a lovely day at the beach, but he wasn't too happy about it. He knew that Wags wants to go for a swim, but he said that its too rough out there. He still wants to go for a swim, so Captain Feathersword said that he can but not too far out and he watched him from the shore. He ran to the water happily while barking and then he did a big splash as when he dived into the water and it splashed Captain Feathersword. He dried himself off but then it happened again and then he dried himself off again. Wags had finished hes swim and ran over to Captain Feathersword and throw the towel away and a twirly sound just played. He told Wags to go into a dressing shed and dry himself off, so he ran into a dressing shed to dry off and Captain Feathersword sat down. When he just sat down, Wags finished drying himself off and Captain Feathersword got shocked when he saw Wags. Wags turned into the costume that's in the rest of the series and he did model poses after that. And so he chuckled and told him that he had his swim and its time for him to have a little rest, no disturbances he said. Wags said yes in a bark way and he saw a huge wave coming in to the shore and he tried to warn the Captain that a huge wave is coming but he told him that he said no disturbances and having a little rest, Wags ran off and a huge wave came in and Captain Feathersword got alarmed and the wave splashed over him. Then he splutters after that and told Wags that why didn't he warned him that there was a huge wave coming. But Wags was trying to warn him. Another huge wave was coming in and warned Captain Feathersword again but he said that its a bit late now. He wasn't really listening to him and then Wags walked away and the huge wave alarmed Captain Feathersword again and it splashed over him, a hermit crab was in hes hand and he throw it gently back into the water. Another huge wave was coming again and Wags tried to warn him again but then he said oh well as he got used to it, and the wave splashed him. *'Song 7:' Captain Feathersword (Without Intro) The Wiggles are going on a concert tour. Greg is telling everyone about getting ready for the tour and Anthony had packed all his lunch, Jeff had his pillow for sleeping any time when he gets tired but and Greg asked Murray if he called the mechanic to have a look at the Big Red Car, he checked his diary and he said yes nearly because he phoned her and said that she is going to come here today. But when? The Big Red Car has been making funny noises lately so they went to the Big Red Car and packed there stuff in the car and they looked at the engine to see what the problem is. Suddenly a blue leak squirted Anthony. They said that it came from a part of the engine and then Greg got squirt by a yellow leak and then Murray got squirted by a red leak. When they put there fingers on there, they got squirted and Dorothy got towels for them they found out that it was broken down and they need about eight arms to fix those leaks and they got Henry to do it. Henry did a great job but then Murray got squirted again so they just have to wait until the mechanic comes. It took a long time for her to get here. And so Jeff was asleep. Murray and Anthony did rock, paper and scissors. Then Greg and Anthony did juggling. Then Anthony ate a hamburger. Then Greg did magic to get the rabbit out of the hat but a lobster pinched him on the nose and then Anthony's hand. Then Murray and Greg did painting to see if it's the same color as the wall. Then Anthony did some dancing. The lobster is pinching Jeff's ear while he is asleep. Then Anthony ate fruit and a chicken. They all waited and the mechanic finally arrived and told Jeff if he was from the Wiggles because she said that the Wiggles rang up about having problems with the Big Red Car. Jeff thinks there's nothing wrong with it but when the mechanic was going to look at it she said it was 4:00 and Jeff got surprised and he accidentally sent the mechanic away. He tells everyone that were going to be late but they said that the mechanic needs to fix the leaks. Jeff said "Leak? What leak?" and a purple leak squirt him. And he realized that they need the mechanic so Jeff fix the Big Red Car up with sticky tape and it worked. Jeff told them that he fixed the engine and the troubles were over, but when Jeff put the basket in the boot of the car, another purple leak squirted him. Jeff said "Looks like it is back to the old drawing board". Blocks Transition *'Song 8:' Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Numbers Transition Henry and his band have been playing continuously for a long time so Henry decides to give them a break and cook a sea feast. Song 9: Pufferbillies Paint Rollers Transition Wags is planting a bone tree and Captain Feathersword tries to tickle him. Wags makes a fake feathersword that doesn't tickle and swaps it with the Captain's. Song 10: Get Ready to Wiggle - Concert Version Credits: Clips from other parts of the video are in the background, with the instrumental version of Henry's Dance for music. Release Dates United States - May 11, 2001 Trivia *This video features the song title for Wake Up Jeff! that was for some reason missing from it's original appearence in The Wiggly Opera. *This video also is the only appearence of The Wiggles Big Show version of Get Ready to Wiggle, other than the VideoNow Jr. version of The Wiggly Opera. Category:Fanmade pages